mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Warren vs. Patricio Freire 1
The fight was in the finals of the Bellator second season featherweight tournament. The fight was Patricio Freire's first loss. The Fight The first round began. The video starts with forty seconds left in round one. Freire landed a right and another and dropped Warren. He pounced to side control. Thirty. Freire mounted. Freire landed a big right. Warren gave up the back with fifteen. He had both hooks, flattened out. Big punches underneath there. Freire hammerfisted. He had the choke as the first round ended. 10-8 Freire The second round began. Warren missed a right early. He has heart. Freire easily stuffed a double attempt. Four thirty-five. Freire looks to be in awesome shape. Warren had been cut on the bridge of tthe nose in the first. They clinched. Freire stuffed a double and dodged a knee on the break with four fifteen. Freire lnded a jab. Warren missed a flying knee. Four minutes as Freire stuffed a single. Freire landed an inside kick and they clinched. They broke. Three thirty-five. Freire landed a leg kick. They clinched. Freire had the standing back. Warren landed a pair of elbows back. Three fifteen. Another elbow. Freire got a trip but Warren was right back up. Three minutes. Freire backed out. They clinched. They broke. Freire landed a right hand. Warren got a beautiful double to guard. Two thirty-five. Warren landed a right elbow and another to the body and missed another. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Warren landed a short left elbow and another. Warren landed a big right elbow. Warren defended a triangle and another. One thirty-five. Warren landed a right elbow. Mostly grazing. One fifteen. Warren landed a big right elbow. Warren landed a blocked right elbow. One minute. Mostly the forearm was getting through there. Warren landed a right elbow. Another grazing one. A big right elbow and another pair. They weren't fully getting through. Thirty. Warren elbowed the body twice with the right. Fifteen. The second round ended. 10-9 Warren. The third round began. Freire stuffed a double and ate a grazing knee. Warren landed a right hand there. Four thirty-five. Freire stuffed a double and another and a single. They clinched, Freire kneed the body breaking. Warren missed a spinning back fist. Freire stuffed a single to the clinch, kneed the body, Warren got a double to guard with four fifteen. Four minutes. Three thirty-five with a pair of rights from Warren. Warren landed a right elbow. Three fifteen with another. Warren landed three left forearms there. Three minutes. Warren landed three right elbows. Warren landed three more. Two thirty-five as the crowd chanted USA. Warren defended a triangle. Two fifteen. Warren landed a big pair of right elbows. Two minutes. Warren landed four hard right hammerfists and a big right hand. He's picking up steam. One thirty-five. Freire was trying to get up. Warren cradled him, they rolled and stood to the clinch. One fifteen as Freire kneed the leg. Warren got a nice throw to half-guard. Warren landed a left forearm and a big one. One minute. Freire regained the butterflies. Warren landed a right elbow with thirty-five. He stood holding the leg. Freire stood as Warren kept holding the leg. Warren kicked the leg and let go. They clinched with fifteen. Warren got a big double to half-guard. The third round ended and Warren collapsed backwards onto his back. 10-9 Warren. I scored it a 28-28 draw but of course it's a tournament fight so there must be a winner. If I had to pick a winner, it'd be Warren 29-28. 29-28 Warren, 29-28 Freire and 29-28 Warren.